Frosty nights
by msmhtp
Summary: Jack's life is never easy. One shots, drabbles and what ever I think. Set mostly after the movie. rating K to T. No slash or any pairings. There will be some whump and angst but also happy endings.
1. The Naughty List

**The Naughty List**

North couldn't but chuckle a bit when he watched Jack's facial expression. "Three hundred years and still you haven't learned."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Jack howled when he hopped a bit and sat edge of North's worktable. "How? I though you said that it was all clean…"

"I said but you pulled out that prank last week…"

"So, now I'm back in the naughty list again." Jack cried and grinned then, whirling his staff on his fingers. "So, what do I have to do?"

North stared him. "Do what? If you think that…"

"No, not back in the _good list_, no." Jack looked bit hurt of though. "What I have to do that I can be back on the top of the naughty list? Who keeps record now?" Jack asked and North frowned.

"Jack…" But Jack's laugh cut him off.

"Just kidding. Seriously, after all these years, how I just can't go on like rest of you, not playing some good jokes and pranks. And I'm Guardian of _Joy_!" Although Jack laughed, North could see that that laugh never fully reached Jack's eyes.

"Its bother you Jack. That you don't get a gift this year. Again."

Jack stilled and looked away. "Nah, it's just, I have never got any Christmas presents, although those skates just before I…" Jack fell silent and North couldn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. But Jack shook his head. "No, never actually expected anything after all these years so I don't in fact miss anything. And I don't actually _need_ anything. My home is lonely pond middle of the forest. I can't actually keep anything with me."

"Then, maybe you should take my offer and find a place in here. There is lot of empty rooms, and then, you can _actually_ take this and keep it yourself." While speaking North was walked to pick up a small box what was wrapped in colourful paper and red bow. He offered it to Jack. Stunned boy watched the box and North could see too many questions and emotions flying over his face, but Jack took it, finally. "Why you give me this? It's… It's…"

"A Christmas present." North leaned near and whispered. "Not from the Santa Claus, it's from me Jack. From your friend. From family. Happy Christmas Jack."

Jack actually was shaking, not knowing if he should look his friend or the box. "Thanks." He whispered back. North straightened and laughed joyfully.

"You welcome. See you in the evening right? Or are you going to go somewhere to cause more mischiefs?"

"No, no I don't think so. Not this year anymore." Jack smiled, his whole feature softening. North was pleased to know that Jack was going to stay over the Christmas time. "Then, we see later when everyone are here." North left but before he was out of his workshop he stopped and turned once more to watch the young Guardian. "Oh, maybe you want to know."

"Hmm?" Jack's eyes never left the box when he rolled it over and over trying to guess what was inside of it.

"This year Bunny is also in naughty list. And I thnk that you still have that record to hold."


	2. Let it snow

_Set after movie_

**Let it snow**

In a way, all humans were Mother's children. Jack had been, before he died.

"Ma'am." Jack greeted, not calling her as a mother like other season spirits. Jack was child of Moon. He would never call her mother.

"Congratulation Jack. Heard what happened." They haven't spoken much through the years, but Mother had been the first who had seen this frozen child. Explained what he was and what his job was. How much he had then hoped that Jack would be her child, that she would be able to really help him through the years. But the Man in the Moon had chosen the other and longer, so much harder way to show Jack his path.

Again he had been right.

Jack seemed happy and Mother smiled. After when she had lost so many winter shepherds, there finally was someone who wouldn't just fade away. This child was more than just a winter bringer. Now Jack was a Guardian of Childhood, Guardian of Joy. And it seemed that Jack had finally found his answers and his rightful place among the spirits.

"Have you spoken with him yet?" She asked and Jack looked up the sky and the moon. He looked surprised, like he was hearing something.

"Go Jack. He's waiting you." Mother whispered when she stepped closer.

Jack looked back in the workshop, watching the celebrating yetis, and the elves and guardians and some other spirits who he had never met before.

"Say them…" He hesitated but smiled then again watching them such a warmness that Mother had ever seen anything like that coming from any Winter Spirit. "Tell them I come back soon."

"I tell." She promised.

And the wind picked Jack up and he flied higher and higher until he disappeared into the night.

"Let it snow Jack." She sighed. "Let us feel your happiness tonight."

And it snowed.


	3. Falling

_Some years after movie_

**_Falling_**

Jack knew that this could be the end. He held his breath, waited. He could feel it, the sky above and the earth far under, moving around him.

_I would miss this._

He remembered that moment so brightly that it hurt. How many centuries ago, he had drowned.

Then he had died.

Now he was going to fall again, not through the ice but through the clouds.

And die.

_Face it._

He opened his eyes and saw them coming.

_Face it all._

The sky and the earth were crumbling.

_Hear them, hear them all._

He hated it. Those screams; all because of him.

_My fault. _

_I can die for them all._

_But you never get my heart and my soul_.

_You can never go there where I go now._

_You can't follow me there._

_And you lose. _

He raised his face, watched the moon.

_I'm sorry. _

_Oh, how I could be so wrong?_

_I made a mistake._

_And now I'm going to fall hard._

_It's all so clear now. _

_I'm sorry._

_Take care of them._

_I'm sorry._

"Wind, let me fall."

He closed his eyes.

He let go of his stuff.

_Goodbye. _

And he fell.


	4. Home and family part 1

_Set at the first autumn after the movie_

**Home and family **_**(part 1)**_

Jack watched the western sky and the sinking sun. The migratory birds were flying past him to the South. The fall was there, winter coming and Jack was relaxed after long summer. He was flying high above his lake and thinking.

He was there first time after spring and becoming Guardian.

_Home._

The lake of Burgess was his home.

Now he knew that it had always been his home where he had first born, died and born again.

And there had been his family.

After all those lonely years he finally remembered and knew that he had been loved. It made him happy. And now he understood why The Man in the Moon had made him forgot.

Manny had never asked him to came Guardian like he had asked from others. There had been never been any choices to Jack.

He had made Jack to forget that he wouldn't grieve the loss of his live with his family. It would have made him bitter and his heart and soul cold like ice and darkness. Then he never would have been able to come next Guardian of Childhood. But it had made for him more than that. Because he hadn't been the believed one from the beginning, his power was his own, the power of winter, the force of nature itself.

Oh, he could never forget those lonely years. Mother Nature had never explained more than what was his job, but even she had never could tell why he had chosen and create. He wasn't her child after all. He had never felt connection to other spirits, because he hadn't knew why he was there. And he was tried to just avoid them all. Although he had gained some rare friends among them, but he was wandering spirit, not staying long in one place and because his love to cause mischiefs he usually just angered others more older spirits. Oh, sure, there was some abnormities. Like Hermes, one of his favourite persons. Jack had learned some good tricks from him.

But now Jack knew, and he was happy. It felt good to remember.

He knew why he had chosen. He remembered his sister, and mother and father. He knew that Jamie was one of his sister's descendants, so somehow there still was family to him. Of course there were also other Guardians now, but he felt still bit awkward around them and in three months he hadn't seen them because he had been mostly in sleep or far away where always was winter, buried in the snow. North had asked him to stay, offered him place to be, a own room in Santoff Clausen. But he just couldn't. The spring had been hard to him. He had still felt the effect loosing his staff for Pitch. And he still had to adjust himself for the new abilities what he had suddenly gained through the believers.

He landed on the lake, his bare toes touching the surface and the water started to freeze.

It would never fade anymore, the picture of his sister.

He closed his eyes, letting the memories come and the first snow of winter landed on the small city.

_I will never forget again you sis. _

_I hope you lived a good life._

_I hope that some day we meet again._

_Until then you are in my memories._

Then he heard something.

Someone was calling him.

"Jack!? You are back!"

Jack smiled and looked up and just knew that he would never again be alone and again he was loved. He let the laugh of joy to sail through the air, bringing happiness to everyone.

And the snow fell bringing the light into the darkness.

* * *

_Huh, without any snow it can be so dark this time of year in here north. But now here is so much of snow and it's so wonderful. Thanks Jack ;)_

_oh, and it's looks like I have to write more to chapter 3, or what do you think? i got some reviews so maybe you want to know more?_


	5. Falling part 2

_Alright, you asked this to come. Bit more info to the Falling-story arc (now it's a story arc, can you believe it? It's your fault you know that, right?)_

_Thank you everyone. Especially those who favourite this story and made reviews. Now I so so happy!_

* * *

**Falling part 2**

Bunny watched the sky. The storm was ended.

_Where are you Jack?_

"Where is he? Where is he?" He muttered.

"Too late Bunny, it's too late." Tooth cried his eyes searching the sky.

"He's sacrificing himself. He's going to take them with him." The Death said.

"But… It wasn't his fault!" Bunny refused to believe.

"But he thinks so!" Tooth was hysteric.

"Can't anyone stop him? Death? Can't you?" Bunny asked, his voice desperate. Death watched at him with his hollow eyes.

"I can't." He took a time class what was small and frozen and instead that there was sand inside, there was snow. "He's dying."

"No. No. He's immortal legend. He can't just die!" Tooth

"He can, if he chooses so." Death sighed end they watched how fast the snow in the class was disappearing.

"No." Tooth hide his face.

Bunny watched up in the sky.

_I'm so sorry Jack, if we had known sooner._

He closed his eyes.

_Jack, it wasn't your fault._

"Jack." Tooth whispered and suddenly she was flying higher but stopped. Jack was coming down, but too fast. Around him was a perfect halo. Silver and lightning, he was like a falling star. And behind, following him, where the Darkness what had escaped from the Underworld.

_We can't find you after this. You just leave behind memories. Now, when we just found you. Now that we finally became a family. Now you are leaving us._

"No!" Bunny screamed and jumped forward. "It wasn't your fault! JACK! STOP!"

But they knew, it was too late and Jack fell from the sky and hit on the ground and send the waves of light and dark.

And then it was just a silence.

* * *

**There is now stories timeline in my profile.**

_Sorry if someone is offended by my English. Don't like don't read :)_

_And oh, I really like if someone has a requests._


	6. Summer sleep

_After first Christmas, the first summer in North._

**Summer sleep**

Jack could feel the coldness, knew when it was too warm to him and when it was too cold to anyone else. He was glad, that he didn't remembered anymore what kind of warmness was when was standing out in the hot summer and feel the sun burning the skin. Now that he remembered his own past, his mortal life, he still couldn't remember what it was being warm and human. The time had done its job and removed those painful memories. He could accept his fate, dying as a child and save his sister and become immortal. But memories of warmness would be just too much to deal.

"Jack?"

Jack turned his gaze at North who looked worried.

"Is it time?"

Jack nodded.

"Need a help?"

Jack rose, leaning heavily to his stuff. "I can manage."

He couldn't feel much anymore. It was just coldness anymore, like all the colours were fading away. He dragged himself through the workshop, North following him and the yetis and elves staring him. Finally he was forced to let go and when he fell North caught him.

"You leaved it too late."

Jack smiled and pressed his face against the bigger man. "This time, first time, I just knew that I could leave it late, be awake a bit later."

"This not do any good to you Jack. How long?" North carried him up and up toward the north tower and Jack's own room. Jack yawned.

"One, two months I think. Usually. Last summer, it took longer."

"Because of Pitch?"

"Yes."

"Is it alright now?"

"Yes." Jack murmured and North watched him and felt sorrow press his chest. "Remember Jack, we are waiting you."

Jack just nodded, too tired to answer.

North carried him in the large tower room. There wasn't much and everything was frozen. Large bed made Jack look thinner and smaller and as soon as he was laying on it, he curled around his stuff. North looked that all the large windows were open. Some brave elves that were followed them up along side Phil the yeti, started to sway and play their bells. North stopped, remembering that sad sound when Sandy was assumed dead. In someway same was happening to the winter spirit. Midsummer had come, and although they were far in the North Pole, Jack needed his sleep to gather his powers again. That was a curse of the seasonal spirits. North looked last time Jack, unmoving frozen body and he looked dead to the world. It made North shiver and suddenly he realized that the temperature was still dropping and fast.

"Out everyone." He whispered. "If you don't want to freeze and stay here with him."

To his surprise five elves stayed and their bell's sound escorted them, but soon it stopped and North shut the door what lead into the tower. He knew that Jack was alright but first time in his life he was witnessed something like this. He would be breathing more freely when Jack was around again.

* * *

_Hmm, what Bunny did that he got himself in the naughty list? You want to know? Maybe next chapter or first I do something else. Up to you folks. _


	7. Stolen idea

**Stolen idea**

"E. Aster Bunnymund." North sighed looking his old friend disappointedly. He just couldn't believe what Bunny had gone and done. And somehow he actually had felt it in his belly.

"What?" Bunny turned over and saw the look. "What?"

"This way I'm beginning to think that you are worse than Jack." North scolded him.

"_What_?!" Bunny cried but North could see that tiny incipient realization in his eyes. Oh yes, Bunny knew what he had done.

"You actually go and painted it all over, didn't you?"

"I…"

"His parents really weren't happy you know?"

"He deserved it." Bunny muttered, not looking a bit of shamed what he had gone and done. Some level North agreed.

"Yes, I would think so but that was little bit over reacted. You actually went and paint whole house with those neon colours and not just his room. That would have been just enough, but now his parents got involved." North lectured him.

"He hurt Sophie." Bunny sounded angry and North tried to hide his smile.

"I love that girl as much as you, but still Bunny. Just you to know, you are in naughty list this year." North turned to leave when Bunny was right front of him.

"WHAT?! You can't do that!"

"No, you did that yourself Bunnymund. Really. What ever gave you that the idea?"

Bunny looked away and suddenly North realized and shook his head. "You and Jack, I think that bringing you to together with good terms was just not good idea."

Bunny grinned suddenly. "Just, don't tell Jack that I stole his idea."


	8. Falling part 3

**Falling part 3**

They run and run and hopped and flied and just run.

Jack had fallen.

The time glass of his life had broken.

Two days earlier Jack had been his own lively joke maker and now…

Would there be a body? Anything? Or had he fallen through the earth to the Underworld and left nothing to them to find? The Shadows, the Darkness has fade, the storm was end. The earth and the sky and the spirits and the gods and the humans were alive because Jack had blamed himself.

_You stupid stupid idiot!_ Bunny screamed but he couldn't say did he screamed himself or to Jack.

When they arrived there where Jack had fallen they founded the burned ground, all black. The ground, the woods, the rocks.

There was nothing alive.

Nothing.

And no Jack.

.

_You left us._

_Stupid stupid stupid…_ Bunny wanted to cry, but he was too angry.

"Look." Tooth whispered.

Something was glowing midst of the devastation.

Everyone stopped.

It was cold and tiny when Bunny carefully took hold of it. Silver and blue and shimmering and pulsing.

"Snowflake. It's snowflake." He whispered and suddenly North was standing there. "We have hope."

"Nicholas?" Bunny looked his friend and saw the wonder in his eyes.

"Come come, we have to go before it's too late." North took one of his snow globes and whispered. "North Pole." And threw it. The magical portal appeared. "Bunny, hurry."

"Are you serious? What is going on?" Bunny was pushed inside the portal.

"Just hurry up. We have no time. We can still save him. Ooh, he was clever. So clever." North laughed when they landed on the other side middle of the hardest winter ever. Others were fast behind.

Also Death was following them, curious to know. Jack, being winter spirit had been one of the closest to him among the spirits. They haven't ever shared a friendship, but they had shared some things and one of that was bringing death to humans. The darkest side of Jack Frost that Death doubted that others really saw or understood. One of those sides what kept Jack away from others.

"If it would be summer, this might not work. You know, Jack is weakest then. But now, _it's winter_. And he…" North pointed the shimmering snowflake. "He's a snow and ice and coldness and wind and all."

Bunny looked the snowflake. "Jack? You mean…"

"Maybe he heard you. Maybe he planned this all along. Maybe…"

"This isn't work."

"But we can try." North looked Bunny and suddenly E. Aster Bunnymund felt it.

Hope.

_I _am_ hope. _

_I should never just give up._

And Bunny nodded. There was nothing to lose anymore. He stepped forward and placed the tiny snowflake on the snow where shone.

"Now, we wait." North said.


	9. Falling part 4 end

**Falling part 4(end)**

It took longer than anyone expected.

It took days and days and the hope was bit by bit disappearing.

The small sparkle was sunken in the snow and only marks that snowflake had been there was Jack's staff. It was a lonely sign in a snow and always when Bunny came to see it, it felt more and more like a gravestone when the days passed by.

It was a full moon and Bunny and Sandy where watching over the place.

"If it's not today, I don't know what to do Sandy."

_Stupidstupidstupid…_

Sandy watched his friend, looking defeated himself. He couldn't find any comforting words to say, so they stood there in silence watching the moon rose.

_Why?_ Bunny watched the moon._ Why you let this happen? Why you let Jack do this? Is he really dead? Death said… Death said that the Underworld is still in mess so he can't say anything for sure. He can't find Jack and I hope…. I hope Manny… I hope that Jack don't blame himself._

Suddenly the cold north wind blew and Bunny was knocked over. Sandy whirled around with the wind.

"What's happening?!" Bunny yelled over the wind and when he looked Sandy the tiny man laughed, although there was no sound. "Sandy? Are you alright mate?"

Sandy pointed Jack's staff.

"Oh." Bunny whispered his eyes wide open. It was glowing. Silver and blue light shimming in the air. Slowly the shine was increasing. And it was colder than before. Finally the light was too much and Bunny and Sandy covered their eyes and then turned away.

Then, as suddenly that it was begun the lights dimmed down.

Bunny hold his breath.

He couldn't look.

He was afraid.

Afraid, that if he turn around there would be nothing.

"Really Sandy, calm down, I can't make any sense what you're saying." Familiar voice said.

Jack.

Bunny turned to look.

It was Jack, leaning on his stuff looking irritated when Sandy tried to explain things.

"Sandy, just let it be now." Bunny said and walked forward. "Jack?"

Jack looked him sheepishly. "Hello Bunny."

"What'a'hell happened Jack?"

"I figured it out." Jack shrugged.

"Figured out what? By the moon you stupid idiot! You actually tried to kill yourself!"

Bunny started to yell but Jack grinned.

"Heard you Bunny."

That quieted Bunny.

"When I fell, I heard you. And I realized… That you were right. The Darkness messed my head and suddenly it was all clear." Jack walked front of Pooka. "Thank you Bunnymund."

Stunned Bunny just pulled Jack on his arms and hugged him.

"Never again Jack. Never again."

"You know that I can't promise." Jack whispered.

"I know, but just… promise. Nothing likes that again. I don't want to see that again. Never."

"Alright, I promise if you just let me go now."

And Bunny smiled.

"Welcome back Jack."

* * *

Coming soon:

_Summer job_ and _Black Ice_


End file.
